1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for sealing a rotating shaft passing through a bore in a wall. This sealing arrangement includes a radial shaft sealing ring, which surrounds the shaft and exhibits radial pre-tension, thereby forming a seal on the circumference of the shaft. The sealing ring has at least one sealing lip made of an elastomeric material, and the sealing lip is affixed on a first shank of an L-shaped first reinforcement ring which faces radially inward. A second shank extends in an axial direction, is mantled by an elastomeric material in the area of its axial end, and touches the wall with radial pre-tension to form a seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sealing arrangements are generally known and have been used to seal components which rotate relative to one another. In these prior art devices, the radial shaft sealing ring is arranged in a housing so as not to rotate and rests against a rotating shaft with a sealing lip projecting radially inwardly. The usage properties of such a seal can be unsatisfactory, depending on the conditions of the particular application. Motor vehicles using the above-described prior art sealing arrangement can have serious disadvantages, since the shafts to be sealed--for example the power take-off shafts of a motor vehicle transmission--may not demonstrate optimum concentricity when excited to produce vibrations. These vibrations can be dependent on the load status of the internal combustion engine connected with the shaft.